Kiima (claymade)
Kiima is the commander of Saffron's royal guard. Other than Saffron in his adult form, she is the Phoenix People’s strongest warrior. Following Saffron's rebirth, she became his caretaker and active ruler of the tribe. Biography Chapter 1: Preparation When the Joketsuzoku asked the Phoenix People for aid in fighting the Dark Kingdom Kiima dismissed them. however she agreed to meet with Elder Soap when she claimed she had proof of the danger. Upon arriving at the meeting place she spared Beneda a brief glance only to dismiss her as well stating that the Phoenix People didn’t require any help to defend themselves. This caused Brenda to speak up and remind Kiima about how Saffron was defeated by Ranma. Soap used the opportunity to offer them temporary access to the source if the agreed to help. Unfortunately the battle between Ranma and Saffron re-opened the original spring on Ho'o Peak. Now that they had no more bargaining chips Kiima was about to leave stating that the Phoenix People would just wait out the coming storm. Brenda spoke up calling Kiima out on her arrogance and challenged Kiima to a fight stating that if even a low-level youma like me can beat one of the Phoenix People's best fighters, then obviously they're a threat. Amused Kiima agreed. Using the knowledge he had of Ranma's clash with the Phoenix People, and everyone who'd fought Kiima Brenda was able to keep one step ahead Kiima. Even then she had put every ounce of speed she had into simply staying ahead of Kiima’s deadly onslaught. Then using a variation of the Happōgoensatsu she began draining Kiima’s energy. Kiima was still the warrior of the two and while was forced to stagger into close range clumsy from exhaustion. Her greater experience allowed her to grapple Brenda. The two started figting for dominance Brenda continued to drain Kiima’s energy while she attempted to chock Brenda out. using her training Brenda managed to paralyze Kimma’s arm. Their positions changed Brenda straddled Kiima and demanded she give up. All she received was a glare of refusal. Sadly Brenda’s injuries finally caught up with her and passed out before she could force the issue. Kiima called the match a draw and went back to Ho'o Peak. Chapter 2: Converging When the army was amassed they all went to Japan and gathered at the Nekohanten. The leaders of the respective clans met to discuss strategy in one of the upper rooms. When Meihui arrived her eyes remained fastened directly on Cologne who met it without flinching. The two exchanged greeting relaxing the tension in room giving the Matriarch the opportunity to begin the meeting. After greeting everyone she had a younger Joketsuzoku bring in Altine so she could finally show them the danger they were facing. Each member of the war council sat in silence, digesting the story they had heard from Altine's artifact. The gravity of the situation they faced hung over them like a cloud. The leader of the Yakusai Poisoners was the first to speak up asking what the plan was. Cologne then proceeded to walk them through what they’d spent many months preparing for. Since the path leading to Dark Kingdom the army had to divide itself into three groups, each taking a different route. Group One consist of the Joketsuzoku, the Yakusai Poisoners, and the Silk Lotus Tribe, led by Loofah. Group Two consist of the Jiuxue Mystics, the Phoenix People, and Lao Shihong's mercenary clan, led by Meihui. Group Three consist of the Musk Dynasty, the Tian Wu Swordsmen, and the Monks of the Third Enlightenment, led by Prince Herb. The leaders talked and argued for hours after that, going over the details of the plan. Ranma followed along as best he could, but large-scale battle tactics had never been his area of expertise. Still, eventually the leaders reached something resembling agreement, and one by one they started to leave to inform their respective troops. Kiima waited for Ranma after the meeting expecting her to still be holding a grudge about Saffron’s defeat he met her gaze without flinching. However she just wanted to give him the Gekkaja. Despite their experiences she felt that he was the best person to wield it in the upcoming battle. Chapter 3: Assault After Meihui sacrificed herself along with Cologne her apprentice and Kiima began arguing over who was now in charge. Ranma and Shampoo arrived to find Mousse holding the apprentice back from attacking Kiima while Ryouga held back Kiima in similar fashion. After Shampoo explained to Ranma what was going on he yelled at the leaders for arguing over who runs things while the ones who killed Meihui were right down the tunnel. He accused the apprentice of not caring about the fact her master died before turning on Kiima telling her that he didn’t care who lead he just cared about killing Youma. With that, he turned away and began to jog down the tunnel. Everyone from the Nerima group began to follow behind him. Eventually, Ryouga drifted over until he was running alongside his rival and told him that the others were following as well. Ranma’s reply was to give 'em something to follow. Kiima was towards the center of the cavern when Akane’s section of the battle line had been cut off preventing them from retreating. Before Kiima could help she was shot down. She was sitting propped up against the tunnel wall, nursing a shattered wing and an ugly burn covering most of her right side when Ranma came upon her and asked where Akane was. With a weary and defeated expression she told him what happened. Ranma’s hand shot down, and he grabbed the Kinjakan from where it lay at her feet. Before she could protest the theft of her weapon he was already off, racing back the way he had come. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Phoenix People